


Every Bunny Loves Some Bunny

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-15
Updated: 2005-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: None





	Every Bunny Loves Some Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Every Bunny Loves Some Bunny

### Every Bunny Loves Some Bunny

#### by Ursula

  


Title: Every Bunny Loves Some Bunny 

Author/Pseudonym: Ursula 

Fandom: ? 

Pairing:? 

Rating: adult slash 

Status: Finished 

Date Posted:02-14-05 

Archive: After beta 

E-mail address for feedback: Fan4Richie or 

Classification: Humor 

Series/Sequel: Is this story part of a series: Stand Alone 

Web Site: 

Disclaimers: No profit, fan fiction for fun 

Notes: Background music: Flight of the Valkyrie 

Warnings: Slash 

Time Frame: Snerk 

"Your twail, Bugs, your fuffly twail," Fudd said, words twai ... I mean trailing off into a moan. "I wuv fuwking your fuffy twail." 

"Fudd, fuck me, Fudd," Bugs replied, wiggling back against the furry human groin. His large white teeth were bared in ecstasy. His floppy ears were thrown back as he lifted his small, pointed chin toward the ceiling. His powerful legs pushed his ass hard into his lover, who still wore a red hunting cap. A shotgun sat on the floor along with a heavy jacket, twill pants, and camouflage boots. A red checkered flannel shirt hung off one of the bed posts. 

"Yeth, oh yeth," bellowed Fudd. His hips pumped faster into his lover. Hands searching, he found his lover's large ears and latched onto them to drag his beautiful one's head back to kiss him. 

Bugs was coming now. His hips jerked in time to Fudd's lunges. He was whining and taking quick breaths through his adorable little nose. He cried out as he came. 

The two lovers collapsed onto the bed, barely missing the outstretched legs of the third. 

"Was it good for you, Daffy?" Fudd asked. 

Taking off his duck bill, Daffy nodded. "You pulled Bug's ears off when you came." 

"They aren't really attached, you know," Fudd replied, letting the hunting cap drop to the floor with the rest of the costume. 

"I was just saying," Daffy replied. 

Bugs grunted and made a feeble effort to remove the bunny tail. His hand drifted to the side lazily instead. He opened one green eye and said, "Maybe I'll just leave it." 

"Looks good on you," Fudd said to the bunny. Looking at his other lover, Fudd asked, "You get what you wanted for Valentine's Day, Mulder?" 

"Yep," Mulder said. 

"Cartoon porn," Walter aka Fudd remarked. "Sometimes I wonder about you, Mulder." 

But his lover wasn't listening. He was engaged in trying to tempt the bunny with a very large carrot ... of sorts. 

Happy Valentines Day from Ursula   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Ursula


End file.
